Cesidian Root
The Cesidian Root is a global Internet that was started on 30 September 2005 by the Hon Most Rev Dr Cesidio Tallini, Governor of the UMMOA/AMOMU, and Massimiliano Mastrocinque, a brilliant Italian IT. The Cesidian Root was started for the benefit of Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Worlders, who wish to utilise this resource for reasons of independence and/or national security. VIPs and DNS technicians also utilise this root for the same or similar reasons. Later Karin & Peter Dambier joined the team with their eclectic IT skills. Today the Cesidian Root can also count on the technical perfectionism of Kai Kellner, who is making the Cesidian Root one of the best maintained DNS root server systems worldwide. In the future, the Cesidian Root hopes to provide its services to large- and medium-sized jurisdictions worldwide. The Cesidian Root became a full-fledged root on 23 November 2005 (its birthday, for all practical purposes), and on 11 January 2006 it became a complete Internet. On 8 March 2006, the Cesidian Root became an intercontinental Internet, now using root servers in the Europe, North America, and Asia regions. The Cesidian Root organisation is a UMMOA/AMOMU corporation registered with the Micronational Professional Registry, and accredited by the Fifth World Accreditation Agency. The Cesidian Root is the only global Internet that is accredited by an international organisation, since the ICANN is accredited by the United States government only. The Cesidian Root is also granted Consultative Status with the Organization of Emerging African States (OEAS), so the Cesidian Root is also the only global Internet that enjoys Consultative Status with an intergovernmental organisation (IGO). The Cesidian Root now resolves not one, but 4 or more roots: ICANN root, China MII Root, i-DNS.net Root, New Nations Root, and other roots. It should also be noted that there are only two roots worldwide that are capable of registering .aq or Antarctic domains: the ICANN root and the Cesidian Root. Cesidian Root non-legacy TLDs There are at least 129 additional domains the Cesidian Root carries from three different roots: * .2sc * .5wc * .africa * .amomu * .amore * .ant * .atla * .atoll * .bank * .baron * .bct * .beasley * .blah * .boho * .bu * .bucksfan * .bucrafan * .c4 * .cesidio * .christ * .core * .crt * .ct * .cuseeme * .cw * .devel * .dewa * .develop * .df * .dnscloset * .eurolinc * .free * .god * .hack * .hosted * .ili * .island * .islands * .ispsp * .ita * .italiana * .italiano * .kb * .kellner * .ko * .ku * .lad * .linna * .lowtek * .malta * .midnightconsulting * .mosimos * .nations * .nsk * .oca * .pd * .pic * .pirates * .pj * .pnt * .pnu * .po * .pp * .red * .reef * .reu * .rm * .root * .roti * .satan * .savoia * .science * .sea * .seeit * .sel * .seo * .smith * .sos * .src * .state * .stc * .ta * .tabarnak * .tallini * .tdj * .te * .ti * .tlds * .ttf * .tx * .ucann2 * .ucs * .um * .ummoa * .university * .uu * .vall * .vl * .vt * .wa * .wacht * .wild * .wl * .wsa * .xn--fiqs8s -- (Chinese TLD in Punycode form standing for .中国 or .china) * .xn--55qx5d -- (Chinese TLD in Punycode form standing for .公司 or .com) * .xn--io0a7i -- (Chinese TLD in Punycode form standing for .网络 or .net) * .xn--55qw42g -- (Chinese TLD in Punycode form standing for .公益 or .org) * .xn--zfr164b -- (Chinese TLD in Punycode form standing for .政务 or .gov) * .xn--vf4b131b -- (Korean TLD in Punycode form standing for .회사 or .com) * .xn--zv4b74y -- (Korean TLD in Punycode form standing for .통신 or .net) * .xn--zb0bnw -- (Korean TLD in Punycode form standing for .기관 or .org) * .xn--g2b9a1a -- (Hindi TLD in Punycode form standing for .वाण or .com) * .xn--81b8b9a9c -- (Hindi TLD in Punycode form standing for .जाल् or .net) * .xn--i1b6b7e -- (Hindi TLD in Punycode form standing for .संग or .org) * .xn--qlc9a5a -- (Tamil TLD in Punycode form standing for .வணி or .com) * .xn--uscn1bv9bh3h -- (Kannada TLD in Punycode form standing for .ವಾಣಿಜ್ಯ or .com) * .xn--usc8b9a -- (Kannada TLD in Punycode form standing for .ಜಾಲ or .net) * .xn--3rc8e2bb9h -- (Kannada TLD in Punycode form standing for .ಸಂಸ್ಧ or .org) * .xn--p1ag -- (Russian TLD in Punycode form standing for .ру or .ru) * .xn--j1aef -- (Russian TLD in Punycode form standing for .ком or .com) * .xn--e1apq -- (Russian TLD in Punycode form standing for .нет or .net) * .xn--c1avg -- (Russian TLD in Punycode form standing for .орг or .org) * .xn--e1ay -- (Bulgarian TLD in Punycode form standing for .ес) * .xn--h1akdx -- (Bulgarian TLD in Punycode form standing for .инфо or .info) * .xn--u1aaa -- (Bulgarian TLD in Punycode form standing for .ххх) * .xn--borbn-3ta -- (Spanish TLD in Punycode form standing for .borbón) * .xn--90ae -- (Bulgarian TLD in Punycode form standing for .бг) * .zones Scope of TLDs The Cesidian Root TLDs exist for various purposes. The .root and .crt exist for Cesidian Root purposes only. The .ttf, .tallini, .bucksfan, and .bucrafan TLDs exist solely for TTF-Bucksfan governmental purposes. The .5wc was the TLD of the former Fifth World Council, but now it represents the Fifth World Community. The .ct is the TLD of the City of Cyberterra. The .university TLD is for educational purposes. The .cesidio TLD is the TLD of all things Cesidian, from the Cesidian Church, to the Cesidian Root, and may be used for other reasons. The .amore TLD is, with few exceptions, entirely for family purposes. The .baron and .bct TLDs are strictly for the pleasure of the Hon Most Rev Dr Cesidio Tallini. The .kellner TLD is strictly for the pleasure of the Hon Kai Kellner. The .tdj TLD is strictly for the pleasure of the Hon Thomas Jones. The .pj TLD is strictly for the pleasure of the Hon Patrick Jansen. The .savoia TLD is maintained for the Savoy Royal House. The .ita, .italiana, and .italiano TLDs are maintained for the Italian government. The .df TLD exists solely for Dominion of British West Florida governmental purposes. The .pic TLD exists solely for Kingdom of Pictland governmental purposes. The .blah TLD exists solely for Internet Republic of Blah governmental purposes. The .ili TLD exists solely for Independent Long Island governmental purposes. The .um, .ummoa, .amomu, .island, .islands, .state, .atoll, .bank, and .reef TLDs exist solely for UMMOA governmental purposes. The .ant TLD exists solely for Antarcticland governmental purposes. The .bu TLD exists solely for free Burma governmental purposes. It is not associated with any Burmese government in exile, nor is it associated with the government of Myanmar. The .wa TLD exists solely for Western Armenia purposes. The .2sc TLD exists solely for the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies purposes. The .africa TLD exists solely for the African continent purposes. The .atla TLD exists solely for the Empire of Atlantium purposes. The .boho TLD exists solely for the Duchy of Bohemia purposes. The .christ TLD exists solely for Freetown Christiania purposes. The .dewa TLD exists solely for Imperium of DeWaCo Estates purposes. The .kb TLD exists solely for Republic of Kabinda purposes. The .ko TLD exists solely for Kosovo purposes. The .ku TLD exists solely for Kurdish People purposes. The .lad TLD exists solely for Ladonia purposes. The .linna TLD exists solely for League of Indian Nations of North America purposes. The .malta TLD exists solely for Sovereign Order of St. John of Jerusalem (Knights of Malta) purposes. The .nsk TLD exists solely for NSK State purposes. The .oca TLD exists solely for Oasi Città Aperta purposes. The .pd TLD exists solely for Padania purposes. The .pnt TLD exists solely for Principauté du Nouveau-Texas purposes. The .pnu TLD exists solely for Principality of New Utopia purposes. The .po TLD exists solely for Principality of Orient purposes. The .pp TLD exists solely for Principality of the Pontinha purposes. The .red TLD exists solely for Kingdom of Redonda purposes. The .reu TLD exists solely for Holy Empire of Réunion purposes. The .rm TLD exists solely for Romani people purposes. The .sea TLD exists solely for Principality of Sealand purposes. The .sos TLD exists solely for State of Sabotage purposes. The .stc TLD exists solely for St. Charlie purposes. The .ta TLD exists solely for Talossan Republic, Kingdom of Talossa, and Madison Kingdom purposes. The .te TLD exists solely for Tamil Eelam purposes. The .ti TLD exists solely for Tibet purposes. The .tx TLD exists solely for Texas purposes. The .uu TLD exists solely for Uyghur People purposes. The .cuseeme TLD is the TLD of the CU-SeeMe user community. The .free TLD is for freedom lovers. The .eurolinc TLD is the TLD of Open Root. Open Root is a product of the Savoir-Faire company. The .hack TLD is for geeks and mad technologists. The .wild TLD is for lovers of nature, stewards of the earth. The .pirates TLD has been established for use of the Pirate Party International, but may also be used by other pirate aficionados as well (one domain is used by The Pirate Bay). The .nations TLD has been established for generic national use. The .god, .lowtek, .satan, .science, and .seo TLDs are managed by the Peterborough Mission of God. The .seeit TLD is managed by the .seeit organisation. The .cw TLD represents the Commonwealth of Nations organisation. The .ispsp TLD represents the International Parliament for Safety and Peace organisation. The .wacht TLD is used by the FrankfurtErWacht or wacht.org organisation. The .sel and .src TLDs are managed by the System Experiments Laboratory. The .core, .roti, .tabarnak, and .ucs TLDs are managed by the Cesidian Root with or without purpose. The .beasley, .c4, .devel, .develop, .dnscloset, .hosted, .midnightconsulting, .mosimos, .tlds, ucann2, and .zones TLDs are managed by other roots. The .xn--55qx5d, .xn--fiqs8s, and .xn--io0a7i TLDs are China MII (Ministry of Information Industry) Root TLDs in Punicode form. Finally, the .xn--fiqs8s, .xn--55qx5d, .xn--io0a7i, .xn--55qw42g, .xn--zfr164b, .xn--vf4b131b, .xn--zv4b74y, .xn--zb0bnw, .xn--g2b9a1a, .xn--81b8b9a9c, .xn--i1b6b7e, .xn--uscn1bv9bh3h, .xn--qlc9a5a, .xn--usc8b9a, .xn--3rc8e2bb9h, .xn--p1ag, .xn--j1aef, .xn--e1apq, .xn--c1avg, .xn--e1ay, .xn--h1akdx, and .xn--u1aaa are i-DNS.net Root Korean, Hindi, Tamil, Kannada (Kanarese), Russian, Bulgarian, and Spanish language TLDs in Punicode form. Nota Bene: the .xn--borbn-3ta TLD is maintained as a courtesy to the Spanish House of Bourbon by the Cesidian Root even on the second level. The Bulgarian .xn--90ae TLD, formerly maintained by the Cesidian Root only at the top level, is currently maintained as a courtesy to the Bulgarian government by the Cesidian Root even on the second level, since the TLD has ceased to resolve in i-DNS.net Root. Punycode TLDs Many Cesidian Root TLDs are in punycode or ".xn--" form. Punycode is a computer programming protocol by which a Unicode string of characters can be translated into the more-limited character set permitted in network host names (ASCII characters). These TLDs may be resolved in any browser in punycode form, but may also be resolved in their Unicode, or original non-ASCII character forms with Firefox, SeaMonkey, K-Meleon, Opera, Safari, and Internet Explorer 7.0 browsers. The list of these working TLDs follows below. TLD in Punycode form TLD in Unicode or non-ASCII form .xn--fiqs8s .中国 .xn--55qx5d .公司 .xn--io0a7i .网络 .xn--55qw42g .公益 .xn--zfr164b .政务 .xn--vf4b131b .회사 .xn--zv4b74y .통신 .xn--zb0bnw .기관 .xn--g2b9a1a .वाण .xn--81b8b9a9c .जाल् .xn--i1b6b7e .संग .xn--qlc9a5a .வணி .xn--uscn1bv9bh3h .ವಾಣಿಜ್ಯ .xn--usc8b9a .ಜಾಲ .xn--3rc8e2bb9h .ಸಂಸ .xn--p1ag .ру .xn--j1aef .ком .xn--e1apq .нет .xn--c1avg .орг .xn--e1ay .ес .xn--h1akdx .инфо .xn--u1aaa .ххх .xn--borbn-3ta .borbón .xn--90 .бг References *Cesidian Root in ICANNWiki *Cesidian Root in Wikipedia *Cambiare Identitá: É possibile, ecco le Prove, by Giovanni Caporaso, 2006 *.pirates-TLD, Pirate Parties International Wiki, 8 April 2007 *Cesidian Root Starts New Country of Independent Long Island (ILI), PR.com, 31 August 2007 *Cesidian Root Starts New Country of Independent Long Island, Eworldwire, 6 September 2007 *Staking a claim for the .ILI TLD, by David Goldstein, DomainPulse.com, 22 September 2007 *Czy powstanie kolejne ccTLD “indywidualnego imperium”?, Domainnews.pl, 24 September 2007 *Independent Long Island (ILI) Project Now Accepts '51st State' Scenario, PR.com, 29 September 2007 *Independent Long Island (ILI) declares war on Myanmar and 'invades' its Internet, openPR.com, 8 October 2007 *Independent Long Island (ILI) declares war on Myanmar and “invades” its Internet, ABITSU - All Burma IT Students' Union, 3 November 2007 *Un temerario mondo nuovo: Antarcticland, by Franco Russo, Investire nel mondo, 10 February 2008 *Commonwealth of Nations TLD comes alive, PRLog.org, 4 July 2008 *IDNs 国际化域名 国際化ドメイン名 국제화 도메인, by Andre Schappo, Loughborough University, 16 July 2008 *Antarcticland, una Nazione un Pianeta, by Giovanni Caporaso Gottlieb, 2009 *Antarcticland, una Nación un Planeta, by Giovanni Caporaso Gottlieb, 2009 *Internationalization and Localization: 5 - International Domain Names, by Matthew Wittering, 21 July 2009 *Cesidian Root master root server used by Google project, by Thomas R. Stromberg, 15 December 2009 *Parallel Internet: It Can Be Done, August 2011 *EXCLUSIVE: WikiLeaks to move servers offshore, sources say by Jana Winter and Jeremy A. Kaplan, FoxNews.com, 31 January 2012 *Report: WikiLeaks Could Be Operated in International Waters, by Damon Poeter, PCMag.com, 31 January 2012 *WikiLeaks переедет в международные воды? (Will WikiLeaks move into international waters?), PCWeek.ua, 10 February 2012 *The Cesidian Root: A bizarre peek at the world wide weird, by Sasha Bogursky, FoxNews.com, 29 February 2012 External links *Cesidian Root official web site *Cesidian Root second web site *Cesidian Root third web site *Cesidian Root Yahoo! group *Cesidian Root Europe Category:Organisations Category:Macronations Category:Micronations Category:Fourth World Category:Fifth World Category:UMMOA